Pembajakan Twitter
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Pelajaran yang dipelajari Singapore hari itu: jangan meninggalkan iPhone-mu sembarangan jika kau punya dua saudara super nista macam Indonesia dan Malaysia!


**rating: **T for bad words

**disclaimer: **We own anything but the fanfiction.

**warning**: banyak OC, banyak referensi #hetacrew, ancur parah, rusuh, nggak jelas, gaje

**featured ****(and mentioned) OCs** male!Singapore, male!Brunei, fem!Indonesia, fem!Malaysia, male!Myanmar, fem!Laos, fem!Cambodia, male!Northern Ireland, male!Wales, fem!Ireland

* * *

_**username** nation's name_ (makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih usulan!)

**ALPRETCENATCENUT** America  
**koalaunyu **Australia**  
addiemswannabe** Austria (karena dia mirip Addie MS—atau itu perasaan kami aja?)**  
calonistrirussia** Belarus**  
chocomagnum** Belgium**  
BruneiMars** Brunei (Bruno Mars - _Brunei_ Mars)**  
bulgariamazing** Bulgaria**  
bungadimakam** Cambodia (karena bunga kamboja banyak ditanam di makam)**  
CameroonDiaz** Cameroon (Cameron Diaz - _Cameroon_ Diaz. Yap, sangat absurd.)**  
tejanada** Canada**  
chuugokyun** China**  
cubangan** Cuba**  
RajaSkandinavia** Denmark**  
****UKEngland** England  
**EduardCullen** Estonia (Edward Cullen - _Eduard_ Cullen)**  
sahabatrusa** Finland**  
AbangGanteng** France**  
d****oitsudin** Germany**  
fujoshiakut** Hungary**  
HongKong** Hong Kong (kreatif banget kan?)**  
tanahairbeta** Indonesia**  
aichurando** Iceland**  
ire_nee** Ireland**  
THISISPASTAAA** Italy**  
kikukikuk** Japan**  
bumbudapur** Laos (karena Laos nama bumbu dapur)**  
LATVIAAA** Latvia**  
sayangkakak** Liechtenstein**  
l****iet****o****ris** Lithuania**  
TrulyAsia** Malaysia**  
myanmarzuki**Myanmar**  
nether_gaol** Netherlands**  
dombaunyu** New Zealand**  
N_****Ire** Northern Ireland**  
coolnoru** Norway  
**pink_pony** Poland  
**portugalau** Portugal**  
oresamawesome** Prussia**  
R****oma****nohara** Romano**  
Russiyem** Russia**  
Sekotenggg **Scotland**  
sea_ranger** Sealand**  
seborgayus** Seborga**  
sey_tan** Seychelles**  
iSp****ore** Singapore**  
originatedbyME** South Korea**  
ped****omato** Spain**  
svesusis** Sweden**  
LoBacotGueDOR** Switzerland**  
tai1_** Taiwan (Taiwan - Tai-_one_ - tai1_)**  
T****haiBukanTahi** Thailand**  
akubukanayam** Turkey (turkey = kalkun =/= ayam)**  
ukraineesan** Ukraine**  
UnitedNations **United Nations**  
vietnyam** Vietnam**  
eskrimwales **Wales (pelesetan garing Wal*s)**  
wyaoi** Wy

* * *

**.**

**Pembajakan Twitter**

**.**

* * *

"Malaysia."

"Malaysia!"

"Lay!"

"Oi, Lay!"

Jengkel karena Malaysia tak jua menengok, Indonesia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"MALINGSIALAAANNN!"

"Apa, INDONESIAL?" sambar Malaysia, dengan penekanan ekstrim pada lima suku kata terakhir.

"Makanya kalau dipanggil nengok, dong! Jangan iPhone-an mulu!" Indonesia cengar-cengir melihat Malaysia kesal. Jurusnya selalu berhasil.

"Bukan," ralat Malaysia, "ini punya Singapore."

"Kok ada di sini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tadi dia buru-buru ke toilet atau apa. Kebelet boker kali." Malaysia menjawab, acuh tak acuh.

Melihat Malaysia membuka-buka akun twitter Singapore yang masih sign in, Indonesia mendapat ide licik.

"Sini iPhone-nya!" komando Indonesia. "Aku punya rencana bagus!"

"Apa?" Dengan tidak ikhlasnya, Malaysia menyerahkan iPhone Singapore. Maksudnya tadi kan mau numpang online.

"Kita bajak twitternya si Singa!"

Malaysia ikut nyengir licik. Agaknya isengnya memang sedang kumat, karena tidak biasanya Malaysia mau bersekutu dengan Indonesia. Atau mungkin mereka punya dendam pribadi pada Singapore?

Melihat kedua kakaknya mesam-mesem nista seperti itu, Brunei merasa sudah waktunya dia turun tangan.

"Jangan, itu tidak baik," tegurnya.

"Ah! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Brunei?" tanya Indonesia dengan kekagetan berlebihan ala sinetron produksi negaranya.

"Dari tadi lah." Brunei menghela napas. Nasib jadi negara kecil yang tidak terkenal, selalu saja invis. Sabar ya Bru, hidup itu susah…

"Kalian mau iseng ya? Itu kan tidak baik. Lebih baik batalkan sajalah," khotbah Brunei.

"Ah, awak ni. Sekali-kali tak apa lah," kata Malaysia.

"Benar! Sekalian kita kasih pelajaran supaya dia tidak ngutak-atik gadget canggihnya terus selama KTT ASEAN atau pertemuan penting lain! Menyebalkan!" dukung Indonesia berapi-api.

_Bilang aja ngiri,_ batin Brunei dan Malaysia.

Brunei mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah. Aku tak mau tahu. Tanggung sendiri resikonya." Ia melengos pergi.

"Sok alim," gerutu Malaysia.

"Lupakan saja dia. Ayo kita mulai pembajakannya!" Indonesia ngakak nista.

* * *

**i****Spore** HAHAHA

**i****Spore** HANDSOME+ AWESOME + CHARMING + AMAZING = GUE

**ThaiBukanTahi** barusan ngasih makan gajah, ana~

**i****Spore** (at)ThaiBukanTahi TAHI LAND NEGERI GAJAH BOKER! Ganti username gih jadi (at)TahiDitelan! HAHAHA

**ThaiBukanTahi** (at)iSpore kamu minta diinjek gajah sampai gepeng, ana~?

**akubukanayam** Jangan percaya dia » RT (at)iSpore: HANDSOME+ AWESOME + CHARMING + AMAZING = GUE

**i****Spore** (at)tejanada lo anaknya (at)AbangGanteng ama (at)UKEngland ya?

**CameroonDiaz **Bersih-bersih ah.

**AbangGanteng** Ya gitu deh ;D RT (at)iSpore: (at)tejanada lo anaknya (at)AbangGanteng ama (at)UKEngland ya?

**iSpore **(at)ThaiBukanTahi bukan. Yang minta diinjek itu (at)CameroonDiaz.

**UKEngland** (at)iSpore WTF? (at)TEJANADA ANAK GUE SAMA SI JENGGOT (at)ABANGGANTENG DARI (at)HONGKONG? KAGAK LAH!

**chocomagnum **RT bos (at)akubukanayam: Jangan percaya dia » RT (at)iSpore: HANDSOME+ AWESOME + CHARMING + AMAZING = GUE

**v****ietnyam** Mulutnya dijaga, Sing. RT (at)iSpore: (at)ThaiBukanTahi TAHI LAND NEGERI GAJAH BOKER! Ganti username gih jadi (at)TahiDitelan! HAHAHA

**Russiyem** kolkolkolkolkol

**HongKong **gue kena lagi, kan. RT (at)UKEngland: (at)iSpore WTF? (at)TEJANADA ANAK GUE SAMA SI JENGGOT (at)AbangGanteng DARI (at)HONGKONG? KAGAK LAH!

**iSpore **(at)Russiyem RUSSIYEM PELAYAN SEKSI

**tejanada** …gak ikutan ah. RT (at)iSpore: (at)tejanada lo anaknya (at)AbangGanteng ama (at)UKEngland ya?

**chocomagnum** Inem kali =)) RT (at)iSpore:(at)Russiyem RUSSIYEM PELAYAN SEKSI

**Russiyem** (at)iSpore bersatu dengan Russia, da?

**i****Spore** (at)Russiyem ogah! Negara lo tuh biar gede kalah awesome dari negara gue!

**LATVIAAA** N-nekat amat! o.o RT (at)iSpore: (at)Russiyem ogah! Negara lo tuh biar gede kalah awesome dari negara gue, tau gak?

**i****Spore** (at)EduardCullen username macam apa itu? Sok ganteng. Ganteng aja enggak. Hahay!

**Russiyem** (at)iSpore kamu mau paket liburan gratis seumur hidup di Siberia, Дa?

**calonistrirussia** Kubacok kamu nanti, S'pore. RT (at)iSpore: (at)Russiyem ogah! Negara lo tuh biar gede kalah awesome dari negara gue, tau gak?

**EduardCullen **(at)iSpore Gue emang ganteng kok. B-)

**i****Spore** (at)calonistrirussia bacok aja, gue ga takut!

**lietoris** Cari mati ya? O.o RT (at)iSpore: (at)calonistrirussia gue ga takut!

**akubukanayam** ada yang cari rusuh di TL nih B|off.

**EduardCullen** Biar, malah bagus. RT (at)lietoris: Cari mati ya? O.o RT (at)iSpore: (at)calonistrirussia gue ga takut!

**oresamawesome** I'M SO FUCKING AWESOME!

**calonistrirussia** (at)Russiyem KAWIN KAWIN KAWIN

**originatedbyME** Everything originated from Korea, da ze!

**iSpore** (at)oresamawesome awesome dari (at)HongKong? Muke lo sama pantat (at)bumbudapur aja kalah awesome! Lo tuh udah bukan negara!

**Russiyem** (at)calonistrirussia EMOH DX *sembunyi di belakang (at)ukraineesan*

**i****Spore** (at)originatedbyME iya, semua dari Korea. Semua yang jelek.

**bumbudapur** (at)iSpore jangan bawa-bawa pantatku -_-

**HongKong** (at)iSpore jangan bawa-bawa namaku untuk hal-hal yang tidak benar.

**iSpore** (at)bumbudapur abisnya gak ada contoh yang lebih jelek. (at)HongKong terima aja takdirmu. :p

**originatedbyME** Bacok aja, da ze! RT (at)calonistrirussia: (at)iSpore kubacok kamu nanti.

**iSpore** (at)THISISPASTAAA (at)Romanohara kakak-adik sama aja, semua idiot. :p

**bumbudapur** (at)iSpore kamu kesambet apa sih?

**THISISPASTAAA** Ve~ (at)doitsudin! Si (at)iSpore jahat! Aku dibilang idiot, ve~!

**d****oitsudin** (at)THISISPASTAAA sabar ya, hidup itu susah.

**i****Spore** (at)nether_gaol lolicon, (at)pedomato shotacon. DUO PEDO MESUM SESAT KE LAUT AJA LO DUA

**myanmarzuki** Katanya banci Thailand banyak yang cantik o.o *lirik Om (at)ThaiBukanTahi*

**pedomato** (at)iSpore Coba ngomong gitu langsung di depan saya :D *asah kapak*

**iSpore** Lu napsu sama banci, Juk? RT (at)myanmarzuki: katanya banci Thailand banyak yang cantik o.o *lirik Om (at)ThaiBukanTahi*

**nether_gaol** (at)iSpore lo aja yang ke laut! Bcd!

**i****Spore** (at)HongKong garing amat usernamenya, ganti kek!

**HongKong** (at)iSpore kalo gua ganti username, ntar orang ga bisa nulis tweet "dari (at)HongKong" lagi coy.

**portugalau **galau nih, ga jadi-jadi boker dari tadi :(

**i****Spore** tante (at)fujoshiakut fujoshi nista berotak busuk.

**pedomato** kacian :( caballyups RT (at)portugalau: galau nih, ga jadi-jadi boker dari tadi :(

**fujoshiakut** (at)iSpore kamu belum pernah ngerasain ditempeleng frying pan legendarisku ya?

**iSpore **Turut berduka, semoga langgeng. (?) RT (at)portugalau: galau nih, ga jadi-jadi boker dari tadi :(

**Romanohara** (at)iSpore cot lu, bngsd!

**iSpore** (at)UKEngland (at)Sekotenggg (at)N_Ire (at)eskrimwales (at)ire_nee keluarga alis tebal.

**portugalau **maaci qaqa, aqu celalu cabal ko :) RT (at)pedomato: kacian :( caballyups RT (at)portugalau: galau nih, ga jadi-jadi boker dari tadi :(

**o****resamawesome** Hajar! Hajar! RT (at)fujoshiakut: (at)iSpore kamu belum pernah ngerasain ditempeleng pakai frying pan legendarisku ya?

**iSpore **(at)svesusis Susis~ wowowo Susis~

**pedomato **Cumucumu dedeq :) RT (at)portugalau: maaci qaqa, aqu celalu cabal ko :) RT (at)pedomato: kacian :( caballyups RT (at)portugalau: galau nih

**portugalau **Kamu aja deh. RT (at)iSpore: Turut berduka, semoga langgeng. (?) RT (at)portugalau: galau nih, ga jadi-jadi boker dari tadi :(

**pedomato** (at)Romanohara tenang Lovi, biar aku habisi si bacotan itu sama (at)oresamawesome dan (at)AbangGanteng :D

**Sekotenggg** (at)N_Ire (at)eskrimwales (at)ire_nee (at)iSpore alis lo juga tebel, Pur. Lo kan bekas jajahan si (at)UKEngland.

**iSpore **Alay » RT (at)pedomato: Cumucumu dedeq :) RT (at)portugalau: maaci qaqa, portu celalu cabal koqz :) RT (at)pedomato: kacian :( caballyups

**o****resamawesome** (at)pedomato (at)Romanohara (at)AbangGanteng AYO! TANGAN GUE GATEL PENGEN NGEROBEK MULUT BOCAH SOK AWESOME ITU! INVADE VITAL REGION-NYA!

**cubangan** Baru sign in, TL langsung ganyante gini. Kesambet ape lu? (at)iSpore

**iSpore **(at)koalaunyu (at)dombaunyu kaka-ade ini ga kreatif unamenya, payah!

**portugalau **Alay bilang alay » RT (at)iSpo re: Alay » RT (at)pedomato: Cumucumu dedeq :) RT (at)portugalaumaaci qaqa, portu celalu cabal koqz :)

**AbangGanteng** (at)pedomato (at)Romanohara (at)oresamawesome negara kecil kayak gitu pasti langsung tekor ;D

**kikukikuk **Konnichiwa, minna.

**iSpore **(at)cubangan gak kenapa-napa. Emang urusan lo ye?

**pedomato **Setuju sama dia » RT (at)portugalau: Alay bilang alay » RT (at)iSpo re: Alay » RT (at)pedomato: Cumucumu dedeq :)

**dombaunyu **(at)iSpore ya terserah orangnya dong ._.

**i****Spore** (at)sea_ranger (at)seborgayus (at)wyaoi kalian tuh bukan negara, gak usah sok eksis!

**cubangan**(at)iSpore ditanya baik-baik kok malah jawabannya kayak gitu…

**iSpore** (at)LoBacotGueDOR gak kreatif! Benderanya pasti nyontek Palang Merah!

**koalaunyu **iya -_- RT (at)dombaunyu: (at)iSpore ya terserah orangnya dong ._.

**s****ea_ranger** (at)iSpore AWAS KAU JERK SINGAPORE!

**iSpore **(at)cubangan muke lu pas sama username lu, btw.

**kikukikuk **usernamenya (at)Sekotenggg bikin saya inget (at)Poconggg.

**seborgayus**(at)iSpore negaranya om sepur juga kecil kan ._.

**LoBacotGueDOR** (at)sayangkakak mana pistolku? Ada yang minta didor kepalanya! RT (at)iSpore: (at)LoBacotGueDOR gak kreatif! Benderanya pasti nyontek Palang Merah!

**wyaoi **(at)iSpore siapa yang sok eksis? =A=

**Sekotenggg **(at)kikukikuk saya kan fansnya om (at)Poconggg 8)

**c****uba****ngan** (at)iSpore …iya, ane tau kok ane jelek.

**myanmarzuki** Elu kali. RT (at)iSpore: Lu napsu sama banci, Juk? RT (at)myanmarzuki: katanya banci Thailand banyak yang cantik o.o

**sayangkakak** (at)LoBacotGueDOR Pistolnya ada di tangan Onii-sama dari tadi, kan?

**iSpore **(at)seborgayus negara gue kecil tapi kaya raya B)

**LoBacotGueDOR** Off. Latihan nembak. Mau ngedor (at)iSpore di kepalanya.

**iSpore **Cie ngaku dia RT (at)cubangan: (at)iSpore …iya, ane tau kok ane jelek.

**i****Spore** (at)LoBacotGueDOR gak bakalan kena yeee.

**Sekotenggg** tweetless.

**kikukikuk **(at)fujoshiakut pesenannya udah. Cek DM ya.

**i****Spore** (at)pink_pony (at)chuugokyun (at)lietoris orang-orang berkelamin gak jelas.

**fujoshiakut **(at)kikukikuk oke! 8Db

**lietoris** (at)iSpore ...

**iSpore** Gak lah. Gue kan fansnya Miyabi. RT (at)myanmarzuki: Elu kali. RT (at)iSpore: Lu napsu sama banci, Juk?

**chuugokyun**(at)iSpore saya laki-laki, aru…

**pink_pony** (at)iSpore mending gue dari pada lo, berkelamin aja kagak, makanya gak punya kemaluan.

**i****Spore** (at)UKEngland masakan lo tuh gak enak, lebih parah dari masakan (at)sahabatrusa!

**UKEngland** (at)iSpore BACOT LO!

**CameroonDiaz **Barusan selesai bersih-bersih o/

**i****Spore** (at)UKEngland ape lu alis?

**sahabatrusa**(at)iSpore ~_~"

**CameroonDiaz** Kenapa saya? -_- RT (at)iSpore: (at)ThaiBukanTahi bukan. Yang minta diinjek itu (at)CameroonDiaz.

**i****Spore** Kalau dilihat-lihat bentuk (at)RajaSkandinavia di peta dunia seperti kencingnya (at)svesusis HAHAHAHA

**sey_tan** halo semua :)

**iSpore**Karena Anda bersalah atas segala-galanya. RT (at)CameroonDiaz: Kenapa saya? -_- RT (at)iSpore:(at)ThaiBukanTahi bukan.

**UKEngland** (at)iSpore GUE KUTUK LO JADI ALIS!

**s****vesusis** ... RT (at)iSpore: Kalau dilihat-lihat bentuk (at)RajaSkandinavia di peta dunia seperti kencingnya (at)svesusis HAHAHAHA

**myanmarzuki** Kirain Malinda Dee. RT (at)iSpore: Gak lah. Gue kan fansnya Miyabi. RT (at)myanmarzuki: Elu kali. RT (at)iSpore: Lu napsu sama banci, Juk?

**CameroonDiaz **Anda kenapa, kok jadi aneh? RT (at)iSpore: Karena Anda bersalah atas segala-galanya. RT (at)CameroonDiaz: Kenapa saya? -_-

**RajaSkandinavia** (at)iSpore TAE LU NJING!

**ALPRETCENATCENUT** Yo! Hero balik! ΘωΘ

**i****Spore** (at)noruniichan laki-laki kok pake jepit rambut?

**sey_tan**TL kenapa serem gini? O.O Off aja deh. Bye.

**iSpore** (at)addiemswannabe suara piano lo berisik! Ganggu tau! Mending kalo bagus!

**n****oruniichan** (at)RajaSkandinavia (at)aichurando (at)svesusis (at)sahabatrusa ayo kita hajar si (at)iSpore bareng-bareng.

**iSpore** Gak suka tante-tante. Lagian gue udah kaya. B-) RT(at)myanmarzuki: Kirain Malinda Dee. RT (at)iSpore: Gak lah. Gue kan fansnya Miyabi.

**addiemswannabe** (at)iSpore kau ngajak perang?

**svesusis** (at)noruniichan (at)RajaSkandinavia (at)aichurando (at)sahabatrusa ayo.

**iSpore** (at)ALPRETCENATCENUT kau itu sok adidaya dan adikuasa! Semua perang di dunia ini kau yang mulai, tahu nggak?

**o****resamawesome** SIP! Gue bantu! RT (at)addiemswannabe: (at)iSpore kau ngajak perang?

**iSpore **Saya jijik liat muka Anda. RT (at)CameroonDiaz: Anda kenapa, kok jadi aneh? RT (at)iSpore: Karena Anda bersalah atas segala-galanya.

**aichurando** RT (at)svesusis: (at)noruniichan (at)RajaSkandinavia (at)aichurando (at)sahabatrusa ayo.

**myanmarzuki **Sombong -» RT (at)iSpore: Gak suka tante-tante. Lagian gue udah kaya. B-) RT(at)myanmarzuki: Kirain Malinda Dee.

**pedomato** Aku ikut, ya? :D RT (at)addiemswannabe: (at)iSpore kau ngajak perang?

**sahabatrusa** (at)noruniichan (at)svesusis (at)aichurando nanti kujejeli dia salmiakki~

**iSpore** (at)tejanada kau siapa? Negara kecil ya? Lebih kecil dariku?

**ALPRETCENATCENUT** (at)iSpore yup, termasuk perang denganmu yang sebentar lagi bakal kumulai! 8D Omong-omong, negaramu di mana sih?

**RajaSkandinavia** (at)noruniichan (at)aichurando (at)Svesusis (at)sahabatrusa 8D *siapin kapak*

**fujoshiakut** Ikut! *brb nyiapin frying pan* RT (at)addiemswannabe: (at)iSpore kau ngajak perang?

**iSpore** Belanda = Belahan Dada, Jerman = Jeritan Mandul, Spain = SerPihAn INgus (at)nether_gaol (at)doitsudin (at)oresamawesome (at)pedomato

**tejanada** (at)iSpore aku Canada, mbok liat peta dunia bagian atasnya America Щ(°Д°щ)

**AbangGanteng** Abang ikut :D RT (at)addiemswannabe: (at)iSpore kau ngajak perang?

**nether_gaol** (at)iSpore pengen ngerasain kekejaman Kompeni ya?

**iSpore **Udin yang orang Jerman, namanya (at)doitsudin~

**UnitedNations** Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**CameroonDiaz** … #jleb RT (at)iSpore: Saya jijik liat muka Anda, item kayak panci gosong. RT (at)CameroonDiaz: Anda kenapa, kok jadi aneh?

**pedomato**Sirik tanda tak mampu » RT (at)iSpore: Belanda = Belahan Dada, Jerman = Jeritan Mandul, Spain = SerPihAn INgus

**d****oitsudin** RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**ALPRETCENATCENUT** B-Db RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**oresamawesome** (at)iSpore DASAR TUKANG BACOT SOK AWESOME YANG NGGAK AWESOME SAMA SEKALI!

**AbangGanteng** Abang 100% setuju~ ;D RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**tanahairbeta** LANJUT GAN! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**iSpore **Sirik -» RT (at)myanmarzuki: Sombong -» RT (at)iSpore: Gak suka tante-tante. Lagian gue udah kaya. B-) RT(at)myanmarzuki: Kirain Malinda

**TrulyAsia** KAH KAH KAH RT (at)tanahairbeta: LANJUT GAN! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**ThaiBukanTahi** Setuju, ana~ RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**UKEngland** THAT BLOODY GIT DESERVES IT! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**o****resamawesome** HAPUS AJA NEGARA GAK AWESOME ITU DARI PETA DUNIA! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**bumbudapur** Biar dia sadar. RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**THISISPASTAAA** Ve~ RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**myanmarzuki **RT (at)bumbudapur: Biar dia sadar. RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**Sekotenggg** RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**originatedbyME **Setuju, da ze! RT (at)oresamawesome: HAPUS AJA NEGARA GAK AWESOME ITU DARI PETA DUNIA! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**Romanohara** BANTAI AJA! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**bungadimakam** RT (at) Sekotenggg: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**addiemswannabe** Wajib. RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**myanmarzuki **Minta dikasih sanksi (at)UnitedNations -» RT (at)iSpore: Sirik -» RT (at)myanmarzuki: Sombong -» RT (at)iSpore: Gak suka tante-tante.

**s****vesusis** RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**sea_ranger** RTSAMPAIAKUDIAKUI (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**LoBacotGueDOR **RT (at)svesusis: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**fujoshiakut** (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**aichurando **RT (at)svesusis: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**UnitedNations** Jangan promosi. RT (at)sea_ranger: RTSAMPAIAKUDIAKUI (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**pedomato** 8Db RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**sahabatrusa **RT (at)aichurando: RT (at)svesusis: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**nether_gaol** RT (at)pedomato: 8Db RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**calonistrirussia** RTSAMPAIAKUNIKAHSAMAKAKAK (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**noruniichan **RT (at)sahabatrusa: RT (at)aichurando: RT (at)svesusis: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**Russiyem** RTSETUJUSANKSINOLAKNIKAH (at)calonistrirussia: RTSAMPAIAKUNIKAHSAMAKAKAK (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**UnitedNations** Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. RT (at)fujoshiakut:

**pink_pony** Dia, like, harus dikasih pelajaran. RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**sayangkakak** RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**BruneiMars** Timelineku isinya pada nge-RT (at)UnitedNations semua. Sabar ya (at)iSpore.

**UnitedNations** Jangan ngomongin kawinan, bukan tempatnya. RT (at)Russiyem: RTSETUJUSANKSINOLAKNIKAH (at)calonistrirussia RTSAMPAIAKUNIKAHSAMAKAKAK

**bulgariamazing **RT (at)sayangkakak: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**HongKong **RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**tanahairbeta** (at)BruneiMars ayo ikut RT, Brun!

**RajaSkandinavia** #GANYANGSINGAPORE! RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**tai1_**RT (at)sayangkakak: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**RajaSkandinavia** #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**BruneiMars** (at)tanahairbeta tak mau. Kan itu kerjaanmu dan (at)TrulyAsia. -_-

**CameroonDiaz **RT(at)tai1 _: RT (at)sayangkakak: RT (at)UnitedNations: Yang setuju (at)iSpore dikasih sanksi, RT!

**RajaSkandinavia** DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**addiemswannabe** RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**originatedbyME** GANYANG, DA ZE! #GANYANGSINGAPORE RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**pedomato** :D RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**oresamawesome** THIS RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**AbangGanteng** RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: DUKUNG #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**oresamawesome** #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

**TrulyAsia** #ganyangsingapore yuks? ;)

**tanahairbeta**#ganyangsingapore di mana-mana. Cabal eaaa (at)iSpore, idup itu cucaaah~

**ALPRETCENATCENUT**AYO SEMUA BIKIN #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE 

**originatedbyME** Ganyante banget XD » RT (at)ALPRETCENATCENUT: AYO SEMUA BIKIN #GANYANGSINGAPORE JADI TT! #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE #GANYANGSINGAPORE

* * *

"NGAPAIN PEGANG-PEGANG IPHONE GUE?"

"HAH!" Indonesia dan Malaysia dikagetkan Singapore yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kedua personifikasi negara nan nista itu untuk membawa iPhone-nya tercinta kabur, Singapore segera merampasnya.

"KABUR!" Indonesia dan Malaysia segera ngibrit dengan akselerasi super yang bisa membuat malu Sebastian Vettel.

"JANGAN KABUR!" Singapore mencoba mengejar keduanya, tapi terlambat. Keduanya sudah ngacir entah ke mana. "Semoga gak diapa-a—WADEHEL DEMI MERLION, APA INI?"

Singapore jantungan melihat _timeline_-nya penuh _tweet_ ber-_hashtag_ #GANYANGSINGAPORE yang dipopulerkan Denmark alias (at)RajaSkandinavia. Bahkan #GANYANGSINGAPORE menjadi _t__rending __t__opic__ worldwide_!

"INDOOON! MALOOON! KALIAN APAIN TWITTER GUE?" Singapore ngamuk.

Kemarahan Singapore terputus oleh suara _handphone_-nya, meneriakkan lagu kebangsaannya. Tanda ada SMS masuk.

_[From: United Nations_

_Singapore__, cepat __menghadap __sekarang. Sekarang, atau kami cabut keanggotaanmu dan kau akan BERSATU DENGAN RUSSIA.]_

"MAMPUS DAH GUEEE!"

Doakan saja Singapore tetap selamat, Saudara-Saudari.

* * *

Indonesia menyalakan komputernya sambil menyiulkan lagu _Chaiyya Chaiyya_dan sesekali berjoget meniru Briptu Norman. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mumpung hari ini dia punya waktu luang, dia bakal menggunakannya untuk menyampah di twitter. _Itung-itung bisa bikin _JENGKOL AJIB_ jadi __TT,_ pikirnya iseng.

Sayang sekali niatnya tak bisa terlaksana.

"He? Apaan nih? Nggak ada koneksi? Jangan bercanda dong!" Indonesia syok berat melihat koneksi internetnya tercinta mogok kerja.

_Kriiiiiiing._

"Halo?"

"Indonesia?" Ternyata bosnya.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kabel yang menghubungkan koneksi internet kita dengan _backbone_ di Singapura terputus—"

BRAK! Indonesia membanting telepon rumahnya.

_Kriiiiiiing._Telepon lagi.

"Halo?"

"INDON!" Sudah jelas siapa yang menelepon.

"Apa, MALON?" Indonesia kesal. Ngapain ini orang pakai bentak-bentak segala?

"Koneksi internetku putus! Ini gara-gara kamu!"

"Kok aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kamu yang punya ide!"

"Kamu juga ikutan!"

"Kamu yang mulai, Ndon!"

"Malon cerewet!"

BRAK! Untuk kedua kalinya, Indonesia membanting telepon rumahnya.

_Kriiiiiiing_.

Telepon lagi?

"HALO?"

"Hei, kakak. Sepertinya koneksi internetmu terputus ya? Apa boleh buat, kau dan Malaysia tak bisa online untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Hahaha!"

BRAK! Lagi-lagi telepon rumah Indonesia jadi korban.

"ADIK SIALAN!"

Akibat keisengan mereka, Singapore memutuskan koneksi internet Malaysia dan Indonesia. Alhasil keduanya tak bisa online untuk sementara.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**tamat dengan nista**

**.**

* * *

Fic Pembajakan Twitter ini udah ada dari zaman jebot (baca: pas hari nasional Singapura tahun lalu) tapi berhubung versi lamanya alay parah fic ini kami rombak. Niatnya ditulis ulang, tapi akhirnya cuma ngasih perubahan minor. Ya sudahlah, itung-itung ngilangin ke-alay-an versi lama sambil nambah-nambahin dikit, sekalian buat memperingati #happy100hetacrew (walau akhirnya gak kepake orz). Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah makin berantakan dan entah kenapa banyak referensi #hetacrew. Maaf bangeeet. ||orz

Sekadar informasi, lalu lintas internet Indonesia dan banyak negara-negara Asia Tenggara (termasuk Malaysia) sebagian besar masuk ke _backbone_ internasional di Singapura. Makanya buat balas dendam si S'pore mutusin koneksi Indon dan Malon.

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE!**

**.**

**RajaSkandinavia** Berkat gue, #GANYANGSINGAPORE jadi TT. HAHAHAHA.

**s****vesusis** #GANYANGDENMARK RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: Berkat gue, #GANYANGSINGAPORE jadi TT. HAHAHAHA.

**o****resamawesome** Sekarang dukung #GANYANGDENMARK jadi TT! RT (at)svesusis: #GANYANGDENMARK RT (at)RajaSkandinavia: Berkat gue, #GANYANGSINGAPORE jadi TT.

**n****oruniichan** #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK

**RajaSkandinavia** #GANYANGPRUSSIA RT (at)oresamawesome: Sekarang dukung #GANYANGDENMARK jadi TT!

**RajaSkandinavia** #GANYANGPRUSSIA #GANYANGPRUSSIA #GANYANGPRUSSIA #GANYANGPRUSSIA #GANYANGPRUSSIA

**o****resamawesome** #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK #GANYANGDENMARK

**UnitedNations**#GANYANGSINGAPORE selesai, muncul #GANYANGDENMARK dan #GANYANGPRUSSIA. Cape deh.

**pedomato** Sabar ya, hidup itu susah~ RT UnitedNations:#GANYANGSINGAPORE selesai, muncul #GANYANGDENMARK dan #GANYANGPRUSSIA. Cape deh.


End file.
